Rainbow
by choco momo
Summary: [Sibum Fanfiction] Kibum menyukainya? Tetapi satu kalimat pengakuan itu cukup bagi Siwon untuk merusak segalanya. Bahwa dia tidak akan mampu menatap Kibum dengan cara yang sama lagi. /Dedicated to Happy27thKibumDays/PG-17/T semi M/ Warning inside /With Sibum as Main cast/ Shounen Ai/CanonFic/ Boys X boys/ Mind to R&R chingu?


Disclaimer : SMEnt

Main cast : Kim kibum. Choi Siwon

Gendre : Drama, Romance, Fluff.

Theme : Summer

Leght : One of

Rating : PG-17 [T semi M]

Warning : Tema berat. Penuh typo. Alur berantakan. Bikin sarap kepala jadi tegang. Dan, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. NO BASH my character in my fic.

Flame jangan tapi kalau konkrit sangat boleh. ^^

Shin SeounRa| Choco Momo

[Sweet Apple]

Presented

First SiBum Canon Fanfiction

Rainbow

Dedicated to

Happy27thKimKibum^^

Story presented by © Sora Yagami

Basic an Idea © Sora Yagami

Inspired by © Don't Go_EXO

Cast and anything in this story © They self and they parent.

Just All about US

"Hyung, aku menyukaimu." ucapnya, begitu pelan hingga terdengar begitu lirih.

Namja dengan lengsung pipi wajahnya itu seketika terkekeh pelan dan kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bercandamu sama sekali tidak lucu Kibum-ah."

Kibum terhenyak.

Apakah pernyataan cintanya sama sekali tidak bisa meyakinkan Siwon hingga namja itu menganggapnya hanya sedang bergurau.

Siwon menatap Kibum yang sedang duduk didepannya dengan tatapan kosong, dia dapat melihat dengan begitu jelas kekecewaan dan rasa sakit yang dilemparkan namja berkulit salju itu padanya.

"Kau, hanya bercanda kan? Katakan kalau kau hanya bercanda." tuntut Siwon tidak sabar.

Kibum hanya menundukkan wajahnya. Tidak mampu menatap Siwon yang masih menunggu kepastian darinya.

Hatinya sangat sakit.

Air mata tanpa terasa mengalir jatuh membasahi kedua pipinya. "Maafkan aku hyung. Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan perasaanku."

Siwon dengan berang menggebrak meja yang berada dihadapannya hingga Kibum berjengit terkejut. Untung saja caffe kecil ini sedang dalam keadaan sepi pengunjung.

Namja penyandang marga Choi itu menggosok wajahnya frustasi. "Bagaimana bisa kau memiliki perasaan seperti itu padaku Kim Kibum? Aku sudah menganggapmu seperti adikku sendiri."

"Aku hanya ingin kau tahu perasaanku Hyung. Apakah aku salah?" isaknya.

"Tentu saja itu salah. Kau tahu itu sangat salah. Kau telah merusak hubungan yang terjalin diantara kita." ucapnya sebelum kemudian beranjak meninggalkan Kibum yang masih terdiam mematung.

.

.

.

Siwon meninju cermin didepannya sekuat tenaga hingga hancur berkeping-keping dan menyisakan luka diantara buku-buku jarinya. Tidak perduli darah yang merembes keluar dan jatuh membasahi retakan kaca.

Kibum menyukainya.

Kibum menyukainya.

Bagaimana bisa dia tidak menyadarinya selama ini. Selama empat tahun mereka tinggal dibawah satu atap yang sama sebagai sesama anggota Super Junior.

Sekarang dia tahu mengapa Kibum selalu mencuri kesempatan menatapnya disetiap ada kesempatan.

Saat namja berkulit salju itu memeluk tubuhnya ketika mereka melakukan salah satu shooting adegan untuk suju Full house.

Wajahnya yang merona ketika mereka bergandengan tangan di Super Summer. Dan masih begitu banyak hal-hal kecil lainnya yang sudah cukup untuk menjadi bukti seperti apa perasaan namja itu terhadapnya.

Kibum menyukainya. Tidak, lebih buruk daripada itu. Dia bisa melihat dengan sangat jelas kalau itu bukan hanya sekedar perasaan suka sesaat, melainkan cinta yang terbias dikedua bola matanya saat mereka tanpa sengaja bersitatap.

Rasa risih timbul dihatinya.

Dia tidak bisa, dan tidak akan pernah bisa menatap Kibum dengan cara yang sama lagi seperti dulu.

Bagimana mungkin mereka bisa tetap berhubungan sebagai Hyung dan Dongsaeng ketika dia tahu perasaan namja itu padanya.

"Sial, sial, sial. Arggghhh." Siwon berteriak sekuat tenaga melampiaskan semua yang terpendalm didalam benaknya.

Brengsek. Kenapa Kibum harus menyatakan perasaan padanya. Kenapa?

Perasaan namja itu merubah semua persepsi yang telah dia pikir terjalin diantara mereka.

Dia muak, kalau bisa disebut nyaris jijik.

.

.

.

Kibum melangkah kedua kakinya gontai memasuki Dorm super junior yang ramai dipenuhi dengan teriakan kehebohan pasangan Eunhae serta rengekan Kyuhyun yang terus mengeluh karena merasa terganggu.

Dan disanalah dia, tanpa sadar matanya terus menatap kearah Siwon yang duduk diam diantara Heechul dan Hankyung yang terlihat serius menonton tayangan televisi.

Mata mereka tanpa sengaja bersirobok, namun hanya beberapa detik karena Siwon refleks membuang tatapannya ketempat lain.

Seperti yang telah dia duga, namja itu pasti akan berusaha mengabaikannya.

Tetapi meskipun telah mengetahui hal itu, mengapa tetap terasa begitu sakit disini.

Rasanya seperti ada palu yang dihantamkan didadanya dan membuat jantungnya terasa nyeri.

Leeteuk berjalan tergesa-gesa kearahnya dan kemudian memeluknya erat.

"Kau kemana saja Kibum-ah. Kami sangat mengkhawatirkanmu." ucap leeteuk sembari melepaskan rangkulannya pada tubuh Kibum.

Namja pemilik killer smile itu hanya tersenyum yang terlihat begitu dipaksakan. "Tidak apa-apa hyung. Aku hanya perlu waktu untuk sendirian."

Semua orang yang berada diruangan itu saling melirik saat Siwon tiba-tiba saja beranjak dari duduknya dan kemudian berjalan keluar ruangan, raut wajahnya terlihat begitu datar.

Leeteuk mengalihkan tatapannya menatap Kibum. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi diantara kalian?"

Kibum hanya menggeleng lemah. "Tidak terjadi apa-apa Hyung."

Kibum tahu, para member pasti mulai menduga-duga apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara dirinya dan Siwon, terutama kalau mengingat para member mengetehui bahwa kemarin malam mereka hanya pergi berdua dan tentu saja dengan dirinya yang tidak kembali ke Dorm—pasca pertengkaran hebat yang terjadi diantara mereka—selama semalaman, tentunya akan menimbulkan kecurigaan.

Tetapi, biarlah mereka berspekulasi dengan pikiran mereka sendiri. Dia sudah terlalu lelah dengan segala perasaan tertolak yang membebaninya.

Siwon melepaskan pakaian yang melekat ditubuhnya dan kemudian melemparkannya kesembarang tempat sembari menghempaskan tubuhnya keatas tempat tidur saat Kibum melangkah masuk kedalam kamar mereka.

Kibum lagi-lagi harus menahan nyeri dihatinya ketika Siwon membalikan tubuhnya menatap dinding, hanya agar tidak bertemu pandang dengannya.

"Hyung, maafkan aku." bisiknya lirih.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Sunyi.

Kebungkaman Siwon hanya menambah luka berdarah dihati Kibum.

Dia sungguh tidak tahan dengan rasa sakit yang mendera benaknya.

Hanya terdengar suara helaan napas kasar Siwon dan samar-samar isak tangis Kibum mendominasi keadaan yang terasa mencekik.

"Kumohon Hyung, jangan seperti ini padaku."

Siwon bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan menatap Kibum dengan wajah berang. Sorot matanya dipenuhi kemarahan dan kekecewaan. "Kau lah yang memaksaku bersikap seperti ini Kim Kibum." desis Siwon diantara rahangnya yang terkatup rapat.

Kibum hanya bisa terisak sembari menundukan kepalanya dalam. Tidak mampu menatap sepasang obisidian yang menyorot tajam penuh kemarahan.

Siwon bernjak dari duduknya dan kemudian mengambil pakaian yang dilemparkannya kelantai.

Siwon mengenakan mantel hitam tebalnya, bersiap untuk pergi meninggalkan Kibum.

Kibum jatuh berlutut dilantai, melingkarkan kedua lengannya memeluk erat pinggang Siwon, mencegah namja melangkah keluar dari ruangan.

"Ku mohon hyung. Jangan acuhkan aku." isaknya lirih. "Aku berjanji akan melupakan perasaanku padamu."

Siwon dengan kasar melepaskan lilitan lengan kurus Kibum dipinggangnya. "Terlambat Kibum. Seharusnya kau memikirkan segalanya sebelum kau mengatakan perasaanmu padaku. Kau membuatku muak padamu."

Kibum mencengkram dadanya yang terasa sakit. "Beri aku kesempatan. Aku berjanji akan memperbaiki segalanya."

Siwon menggeleng, sudut matanya menatap Kibum yang jatuh terduduk diatas lantai yang dingin dengan keadaan tidak berdaya tanpa belas kasihan. Kemarahan terlanjur menguasainya. "Aku tidak akan pernah bisa menatapmu dengan cara yang sama,—lagi"

.

.

.

Selama dua minggu setelah pertengkaran mereka, Kibum memutuskan untuk menerima jadwal shooting yang mengharuskannya untuk bepergian keluar kota untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

Dan selama itu pula dia dan Siwon sama sekali tidak saling bicara meskipun dia sudah berulang kali berusaha mengajak Siwon berbicara tetapi namja itu terus saja menghindarinya.

Para member mulai mencurigai hubungan mereka yang merenggang.

Bahkan Siwon lebih memilih berada diantara pasangan Hanchul-Hankyung untuk menjauhinya.

Siwon benar-benar mengabaikan kehadirannya dan menganggap seakan dirinya tidak pernah ada.

Saat diajak bicara, Siwon akan menghindar dan berpura-pura tidak menyadari.

Selalu berusaha agar tidak berada disatu ruangan yang sama dengannya. Namja itu juga lebih memilih masuk kekamar saat dirinya telah tertidur atau sebaliknya.

Kenapa jadi seperti ini?

Kibum menghela napas berat sembari membasuh wajahnya.

Namja pemilik killer smile itu menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin. Kulitnya terlihat pucat. Baiklah, dia akui kulitnya memang pucat tetapi kali ini kulitnya lebih tepat disebut tidak bercahaya dan terlihat seperti orang sakit dengan lingkaran hitam dikedua matanya.

Baiklah, dia mungkin memang agak sedikit tidak enak badan. Tetapi hal itu sama sekali bukan masalah dan dia hanya harus bertahan melewati satu kali sesi latihan untuk album terbaru Super Junior sebelum bisa mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

Kibum tersentak kaget dan refleks menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibawah meja ketika dia melihat siluet tubuh Siwon memasuki ruang latihan, tetapi kali ini namja itu tidak seorang, diri melaikan bersama dengan seseorang yang sudah sangat dikenalnya.

Tiffani Hwang.

Hobaenya di SM entertaiment, sekaligus juga seseorang yang belakang ini santer dikabarkan memiliki kedekatan khusus dengan Siwon.

Keduanya terlihat begitu akrab, terbukti dengan Siwon yang mampu tersenyum lepas.

Kibum tersenyum miris, sudah lama sekali sejak dia terakhir melihat senyuman penuh kebahagiaan tersungging diwajah Siwon.

Kibum membekap mulutnya sendiri dengan menggunakan telapak tangan sebelum isakan berhasil lolos dari kerongkongannya ketika kedua orang yang sedang dimabuk asmara itu mulai saling merapatkan tubuh dan saling melumat satu sama lain.

Sakit.

Melihat orang yang sangat dia cintai tengah bercumbu didepan kedua matanya.

Air mata tumpah tanpa bisa dicegah.

Rasanya seperti seluruh oksigen dan darah dipaksa keluar dari tubuhnya. Jantungnya berpacu begitu cepat hingga terasa menyakitkan.

Dadanya terasa pedih, seperti ada ratusan jarum berkarat yang ditancapkan tepat diatas jantungnya yang masih meneteskan darah.

Luka yang tidak akan pernah sembuh dan hanya akan menciptakan lubang baru dalam kesengsaraan tidak berujung.

Begitu berdosa kah dia karena mencintai orang yang telah memiliki hati untuk orang lain.

Salahkan karena cintanya jatuh pada orang yang ternyata memiliki ciri fisik yang sama dengan dirinya?

Kalau memang semua perasaannya salah, lalu mengapa cintanya memilih Siwon sebagai tempat berlabuh meski tahu namja itu tidak akan pernah bersedia membalas perasaannya.

Siwon tentulah begitu jijik padanya sekarang.

Dia memang sangat menyedihkan.

Ketukan keras yang berasal dari daun pintu berhasil menginterupsi kegiatan panas keduanya sebelum berhasil berlanjut.

Kibum menarik napas ketika dua orang itu pergi karena, tapi bukan karena merasa lega melainkan untuk mengurangi rasa sakit didadanya.

Lubang dihatinya semakin menganga.

Kibum memaksakan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku untuk bergerak keluar dari ruang dibawah meja ketika manager Hyung menggiring Siwon dan tifany keruangan lain untuk berbicara.

Menyandarkan tubuhnya sepenuhnya pada dinding kokok dibelakangnya dan membiarkan begitu saja air mata jatuh mengalir membiaskan rasa sakit.

.

.

.

Heechul berjalan mendekati Kibum ketika semua member telah berada diruang latihan.

"Kau terlihat sangat pucat Kibummie. Apa kau sakit?" tanyanya cemas.

Kibum hanya menggeleng. "Gwenchana Hyung."

Sekilas dia yakin melihat Siwon menatapnya memalui ujung mata—meskipun hanya selintas—ketika heechul menanyakan keadaannya.

Memang sudah beberapa minggu terakhir dia mulai merasakan keganjilan pada tubuhnya, kepalanya kerap kali diserang rasa sakit yang luar biasa.

Tapi dia pikir mungkin ini disebkan oleh padatnya aktivitas hingga mengganggu waktu yang seharusnya digunakan untuk beristirahat, ditambah lagi dia masih tidak mampu melupakan tekanan rasa bersalah didalam dirinya.

Dia sendiri yang telah memaksa Siwon menjauhinya.

Andai saja waktu bisa diulang hingga dia bisa mencegah dirinya agar tidak menyatakan perasaannya pada Siwon saat itu.

Tapi semua hanya tinggal angan-angan sekarang.

Kibum berdiri dari duduknya ketika para member mulai membentuk formasi ditengah ruangan.

Mereka harus latihan.

Entah kenapa denyutan dibagian belakang kepalanya justru malah semakin menjadi, Kibum menumpukan seluruh berat tubuhnya pada dinding sembari mencengkram erat kepalanya terasa begitu berat.

Pandangannya mulai mengabur dan ada sesuatu mulai mengalir keluar dari hidungnya, jatuh menetes membasahi lantai marmer yang dingin.

Darah.

Liquid kehidupan itu berjatuhan membasahi telapak tangannya.

Dia mendengar orang-orang berteriak panik ketika tubuhnya menjadi terasa begitu ringan dan akhirnya kegelapan menarik kesadarannya.

.

.

.

"Kibum..." Heechul berteriak histeris ketika dilihatnya tubuh Kibum tumbang dipojok ruangan.

Dengan sigap siwon melompat dan menangkap tubuh namja berkulit salju itu sebelum berakhir dengan membentur lantai marmer yang keras.

"Kibum-ah."

**To be continued.**


End file.
